Chronicles with the Moon
by BlackDragonQueen93
Summary: What if there was another that traveled with Syaoran, Sakura, Fey and Kurogane? Not entirely human and yet she is forced to tag along this adventure in returning Sakura's feathers. Original character used in this one.
1. Prologue

Draco world, a place where dragons walk on two legs and co-exist with humans. The relationships with these two creatures harmonize with each other; seeing each other as equals but above all other living things. Humans and dragons have magical power to help with their everyday lives and are forbidden to use their magic for selfish reasons like revenge. The laws are written in the scriptures are heavily followed by these harmonious species. There are other laws of this world that aren't written in the scriptures; however these people believe the rules, which were written by them, are accept by their gods.

Even though humans and dragons live in harmony their relationships hardly ever go past friendship. It is rare for a human and dragon to fall in love though it's not impossible, considering they share in the same intellect. Producing an off-spring together is also rare between humans and dragons but when it happens they create something the people of Draco world calls Dramons, a human that is part dragon with powers far greater than a single human or dragon of this world. Laws in this world state that these creatures are accepted by the gods but still cannot be trusted because no one is educated in these creatures enough.

In the world of Draco there is also a custom where both humans and dragons receive a small dragon called "CupiDra". These small dragons are used as match makers among the humans and dragons. If the "CupiDra" fall in love with another human or dragon's "CupiDra" this would indicate that the owners are soulmates. Because these tiny dragons are supposed to be gifts from the gods, whoever their owners of these "CupiDra" are they feel like they are powerless to argue with the chances of who they spend the rest of their lives with, even when a "CupiDra" of a human falls in love with a "CupiDra" of a dragon.


	2. One door closed another one opened

"Flara Long!" Called an elderly woman in the hallway.

A full grown woman walked to the elderly lady. Though this woman is fairly young her hair is white as the moon and long enough to put back in a full braid. She wore a shoulder-less blue and black Chinese Kimono and no matter what she wore it always looked like she had a white and blue cape around her. This young woman is named Flara Long, the only daughter of Jiang and Ru Long, a family of highly respected citizens of China of Draco World. However, even though Flara's parents were well respected within the town, this girl yearned to belong.

"Come with me, it's time for your meal," the old woman motioned her to follow in cold tone.

Flara was used to this kind of tone. Everyone whoever spoke to her always carried the "We don't trust you" kind of voice and it's all because of what she is that makes people react this way.

The young woman sat down at a table with her mother and father, who were already there for their meal. Flara looked to her mother, Jiang Long, who was a beautiful Chinese priest with long flowing hair. Then she looked to her father who wasn't even human, that's right, Flara's father, Ru Long, is a dragon that walked on two legs. In this world humans and dragons rarely ever fall in love but when they do, it is beyond their control. Flara is a result of them reproducing. The mixing of the genes from two different species creates what the people in this world call Dramons.

"So Flara, what did you do today?" Jiang asked with a soft smile.

"I went to the mountains to be alone while I studied," Flara said taking a bite of some salmon.

Her mother continued to smile but then turned her attention to Ru who was just eating his meal without saying a word. Flara's father is a silent one, he believes that silence is best during meals but that was just his opinion. Jiang liked to have small talk with Flara because that was basically the only time the two of them were able to talk.

"Flara, have you figured out what you want to do with your life yet?" Her mother dared to ask.

Flara put down her chopsticks and sighed as a response. This girl had troubles fitting into this world and felt like it was impossible to do anything with the life she had in this world. No one would look at her long enough to consider trusting her or even tried to get to know her.

"You should be concerned about that. You won't be able to survive in this world if you continue to be so carefree," her father finally spoke.

"I am concerned!" Flara barked.

"Watch your tone Flara," her mother defended.

"You two don't understand what it's like to be shunned by everyone you come across. I constantly get bullied by the people in this town and neither one of you cares enough to do something about it," Flara took stand as tears come to her eyes. "I wish... I was I never born!"

Flara ran away from the table went to her room and laid on her bed to sob. No one understood how she felt. Hardly anyone even tried to become friends with her because she was so different. Children approached her but they were scolded by their parents for talking to a monster.

Suddenly, Flara felt a small touch on her head. She looked up to see her best friend standing in front of her. A small blue Eastern Lung with white hair, about the size of her hand, stared at Flara with his silver eyes. This was the girl's "CupiDra", the type of dragon that is said to help people find true love in this world. Flara didn't see her dragon as a match maker, she seen him more as a friend who understood her best. This little "CupiDra" was the most precious thing to Flara.

The little dragon wiped away the dramon's tears and hugged her face gently. Flara could always count on this little to comfort her in her time of need. He may not say much but the actions that flow from this "CupiDra" makes it all better.

"Thank you, Yue. You always know how to comfort me," Flara said. She took a look outside as the little dragon rested on her shoulder. "How about we go out for a walk?"

Flara opened her bedroom door and noticed the old woman standing there.

"Where are you going?" The woman asked.

"Out for a walk," Flara said with a poker face though her eyes were still puffy from crying.

"You should be more considerate of what you say around your parents. If your father says something then you shouldn't talk back to him," the woman lectured her.

Flara let out a growl. "I don't need to be lecture from a human like you. People of this world know nothing about me nor do they show any consideration for me. So why should start showing them any?" She said walking away from the elderly.

"You will never get anywhere if you continue on the path you're on! Monsters like you shouldn't even exist," the woman said.

Flara clutched her fist ran out of the house. She spread her wings, which were wrapped around her like a cape and flew up into the sky. Yue put his hands on Flara's face to give her a sense of comfort but there was only so much she could take. Even the people she lives with believe that she should exist.

The dramon landed in the middle of town and just walked pass anyone who was there. She just carried herself with her head down, looking at the ground, shuffling her feet as she wandered through town. Flara wasn't looking where she was going but everyone kept their distance from her. Maybe coming for walk in town wasn't the best decision; it was even more depressing than being at home.

"Well I even find a place to belong in?" Flara said to Yue as they stopped at a playground.

"No in this world," said a voice to her side.

There was a bunch of human kids standing at a distance from her as she entered the playing grounds. She just ignored them and walked to the swing set and sat down. Yue sat in Flara's hands as she gently moved her legs to swing a little.

"A dramon like you shouldn't even be allowed in this playground," said the 'ring leader' of the kids.

Flara just glared at the kid with her draconic blue eyes.

"Ha ha, look boys and girls, the dramon is trying to scare me away," the little brat continued talking. "I hate dramons and dragons. They're a freak of nature and they shouldn't even exist."

Flara continued to stare the boy down as he kept running his mouth off at her.

"And you know who is to blame for the creation of creatures like you?" He said pointing at Yue. "People are matched by those freaky things and ends up being paired with a dragon! I bet your 'CupiDra' will never pair you with anyone."

Flara stood up and looked down at the boy intensely. Her eyes began to glow like the moon as her voice raged out of her mouth.

"Who are you to talk about the creatures that live within this world? All these creatures are gifts from our gods and the people accept them. This "CupiDra' is my best friend and you have no right to speak of him with such informalities. You're only a kid, what would you know about me or others?" She lectured him in such, a terrifying way. "You need a lesson in manners!"

All the kids shivered in fear as Flara picked the one kid that was speaking to her. She gave the kid one good punch in the stomach, sending him to inanimate elephant. Flara ran at the kid again, who flinched in fear and brace himself for another attack. However, Flara heard a voice yell "Monster!"

Flara instantly stopped as she realized what just happened. Her eyes faded back to normal as she was tackled by some dragons. They pinned her to the ground as they tied up her hands and put a shackle around her neck. The girl struggled from the restraints but protested even more when she saw that Yue was tied up as well. However, it was impossible to continue the fight as she knew that she was guilty of violence.

Hours have passed as Flara sat in her dark dungeon cell. Even though it was dark the dramon gave off a faint light, like the moon at night. Yue was chained up beside her but he was still able to move to get a little close to her. Flara's hands, however, were still tied up, making it impossible to touch Yue normally. The dramon shifted her head as she heard voice coming from the stairway. Her mother ventured towards her cell and almost at an instant Flara shed tears of remorse.

"Mother, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" She cried.

"I know," Jiang said with a soft look in her eyes. "You may be a mixture of two genes but you're still human. Your emotions were just mixed from the conversation you had during supper."

Her mother looked at Flara with tears coming out her eyes. Jiang was a very caring woman, almost too caring. At moments like these Flara should be getting scolded by her mother for acting so inhuman but her mother doesn't do that at all. Instead, Jiang just acts like she understands it all and comforts Flara the best she could. Maybe Flara have been looking in the wrong places for comfort. All this time the dramon has been carrying around her pain by herself and never once came to her mother for anything because she feared that no one would understand her.

"Mom..." Flara began. "I have been sentenced to death."

"I know, that why I came here. Not even your father knows that I'm here," her mother said unshackling Flara.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you a second chance at life. However, you can't do it in this world."

Jiang took out a knife and cut the tips of her fingers then began to draw a circle around Flara with her blood.

"Mother, what are you doing?" The young dramon asked.

"I'm sending you to meet with the dimensional witch, who would allow you to travel to a different dimension," her mother said as she began to concentrate.

"You don't mean tha-" as Flara spoke the floor under her began to glow and began to swallow up her and Yue.

"From this moment on, in this world, you are dead," her mother said tears in her eyes. "Take care, my sweet child. I love you."

Flara cried out for her mother but it was too late. She and her "CupiDra" were falling through a vortex to an unknown place. The dramon looked to Yue and she hugged him close as she was unaware of where she might be landing. Rain was the first to hit her skin as she appeared at the place that was sent. Flara opened her eyes and noticed she was being stared at by a tall woman wearing a slender black dress. Her eyes looked as if they felt no remorse or any kind of feeling at all. Standing next the woman were two children holding a sword and some kind of markings.

"Who do we have here?" Said a friendly voice from behind.

As she turned around Flara notice there were humans of different origins. A tall blonde man with striking blue eyes was smiling at her. She turned her attention to the brown haired one that kneeling on the ground with an unconscious girl in his arm. Flara admired how much fire that was in his brown eyes. Then noticed another tall guy with black hair standing there, he was different from the others, and he had a very angry in his red eyes. Though, he wasn't directing his rage at her.

"My name is Flara Long. I came from the World of Draco. The country I lived in what called China," Flara introduced herself. "I have been sent here by my mother..."

Everyone was silent yet the woman continued to stare at the dramon with those sickening eyes. Then finally spoke.

"She will go along with the four of you as well," the woman finally spoke. "But first I have to take something that is most precious to her."

Flara bit her lip as the woman said that just clutched Yue, who was still in her arms.

"You can't go with them if you don't give me your most precious item."

"Then I don't want to go!"

"You can't stay here. A creature like you has no place in a world like this. I won't allow you to stay."

Flara looked down at Yue who looked at her as if to say "it'll be okay". She looked at him in the eyes and gave him a quick scratch under the chin then put the little dragon on the ground. He slowly walked to the tall woman and stopped to look at him. Flara stood up and gave the woman stern look.

"Look after him for me," she demanded.

"You have my word," the dimensional witch said.

The dramon stood next to the young blonde in the white robe. She got a good look at him for a moment and noticed he had a staff in his hands. His face seemed kind however it felt like he was hiding something from everything and even from himself. His blue eyes met with her blue eyes and smiled.

"Let's all get along," he said as white rabbit with a jewel on its head began to speak.

"Mokona Modoki can't wait!" It said and began to opening up a portal to start their adventure.

Flara looked to Yue, who never took his eyes off her, and sighed as a tear rolled down her face. She whispered "Good bye" as everyone in that group disappeared into the portal.


End file.
